A Simple Summer Day
by Princess of Punk
Summary: Harry and Hermione come over to Ron's for a visit; Hermione and *somebody* find some romance...


  
  
"She'll be here in five minutes!" an excited Harry yelled through smiles.  
  
"Maybe less. Geez I can't wait."  
  
Harry and Ron were anxiousley awaiting the arrival of Hermione. She'd promised she'd be at the Burrow by noon, and the next day they would all go to the Quidditch World Cup.  
  
She was fifteen minutes late, but just to see her was worth the waiting.  
  
She had lost at least fifteen pounds, and had a tanner color of skin. She'd must've done something to her hair too, because it wasn't as bushy and had lightened up a little.  
  
"Do you like it?" she said.  
  
"Absolutley!"  
  
"It's great!"  
  
And that was all. Hermione had wished that they had said, "_Where_ did you get that georgeous hairatyle?" or "Your figure is flattering!"  
  
She sighed. Having two boys for her best friends sometimes resulted in them ignoring her girl-related trivia. At least she would be staying in Ginny's room, maybe they could talk.  
  
"So what do you guys wanna do?" Ron asked. "We could ride broomsticks..." he said, while eyeing Harry's trunk by the stairs, which obviousley containd his Firebolt, "or play cards or-"  
  
"You could de-grome the garden! I told you to do it this morning Ron, but you didn't!" a very angry Mrs. Weasley yelled from inside the kitchen.  
  
"Can't Fred and George?"  
  
"Don't be silly Ron. You know that they're over at Lee's for a week. Harry and Hermione, you two can stay inside and unpack if you'd like."  
  
Ron rolled his eyes. "Okay, you guys can stay here, I'll be done in about twenty minutes..."  
  
"No Ron! I've never seen a grome before! They should be fascinating!"  
  
"Come if you want Hermione, but it's really boring."  
  
So they all three went outside, (Harry didn't want to be unpacking alone) and started to yank gromes out of their little holes.  
  
"_This _is a grome? It looks so...weird...compared to the plastic one in my mother's garden," Hermione said.  
  
"Yeah that's what I thought too when I first saw them," Harry said, as he tossed one fifty feet into the air.  
  
"Can...can I try throwing one?"  
  
"Sure, but watch out, they bite."  
  
Hermione carefully approached the littlest one she could find. Nervously, she grabbed it's ankles like Harry and Ron were doing and picked it up. Shaking, she swung it around her head as fast as she could and let it fly free. It landed pitifully about ten feet away.  
  
"Here," Ron said as he wandered over, "If you put your hands around his ankle like this," he said, while moving her fingers around another small grome's ankle, "You can get it a lot farther..." but his eyes were fixed with her's. They looked at each other for a moment, when the grome bit Ron's hand.  
  
"Ow!" yelled Ron, as they separated. "Okay Hermione, try that."  
  
She repeated the process, then threw the grome into the air. It landed about twenty-five feet away.  
  
"Wow. Thanks Ron," she said.  
  
"No problem." Then, to look cool, he yelled to Harry: "Wanna have a contest to see who can throw it farthest?"  
  
"Sure. You go first."  
  
As Hermione sat down and watched them, she couldn't help but notice how far Ron could get his.  
  
"I beat ya Harry!" he said triumphantly, after several grome throwing sessions.  
  
"Last time we did this, I was the winner!" Harry said.  
  
"Last time we did this, we were twelve."  
  
The three friends went inside and got some pumpkin juice. "So _now_ what do you wanna do?" he asked Harry and Hermione.  
  


* * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  


Hermione mindlessly flipped through one of Ginny's _Teen Witch_ magazines. They actually seemed rather amusing. _Maybe I'm actually starting to grow up!? _she thought. Now she could join in when Parvati and Lavender put on make-up and giggled about the boys.   
  
But that was the problem. Hermione knew only how to act around boys. She had even gotten an owl from Lavender that wanted her to tell Harry that she thought he was cute.  
  
Cute. Hermione _had _started thinking about boys lately. Seamus was pretty good looking, and so was Dean, but she had never even thought of Ron and Harry. Now she wasn't sure.  
  
Silently, she put away the magazine and slipped out the door. It was late at night. Ron had said to meet her outside on the porch.  
  
As quietly as possible, she went out the front door and sat down on the rusty bench. After awhile, Ron came out and sat next to her.  
  
"So," she said.  
  
"So...uh...what?"  
  
"You wanted to tell me something?"  
  
"Oh, that. Well...you see the thing is..."  
  
An owl hooted overhead.  
  
"Yes?" Hermione said impatiently. _Please let it be what I want it to be! _she thought.  
  
"I really don't know how to..."  
  
"You can't tell me Ron?" she teased.  
  
"No...but I can..."  
  
Slowly, he leaned over and brushed her mouth with his lips.  
  
"I'm sorry," he said. It was the saddest thing that Hermione had ever heard.  
  
"Don't be..." she leaned in for another kiss. This time, it was stronger, more passionate, for two fourteen year olds.  
  
"So I guess this means you're my boyfriend?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
Hermione cracked her knuckles. "You don't know how long I've been waiting for that."  
  
"Really? I thought for sure that you liked Harry."  
  
"No Ron, I guess I've liked you all along, but I didn't realize it."  
  
"Okay...goodnight, Hermione."  
  
"Goodnight, Ron."  
  
They both smiled, and then went inside.  
  
  
A/N: This was really weird. I had a dream about it, only it was Harry and Hermione. I'm more of a R/H so...I changed it up a bit...it ended a little starngely. I probably won't continue it, I need to work on my other story!  
  



End file.
